


[Podfic] Sidney Crosby: Master Baker

by marianas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this marks the...fifth attempt at acceding to ￼puckling's kind request to tell her more about Sidney Crosby: Master BAKER (I double-checked, it was very clearly Sidney mastering the culinary arts, and nothing else).  <i>-missmollyetc</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sidney Crosby: Master Baker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sidney Crosby: Master Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15996) by missmollyetc. 



> 1 [missmollyetc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/profile) wonderfully offers blanket permission to podfic, so I have done so  
> 2 have food on hand when you listen.  
> 3 I mean it  
> 4 image-google 'rugelach' if you really want a pastry craving  
> 5 ALTERATION OF TEXT NOTE: _(I have no idea how to pronounce that, consider yourself lucky for being spared my attempts)_ became, in audio _(I had to look up how to pronounce that)_ because I did, and because the first parenthetical doesn't quite work for podfic...

  


**Length** : 8m 52s | 6.4 MB | 1576w  
 **Link** : **[mp3 from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?2h66mr93kact4kh)** | **[mp3 from tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/dcua)** | **[mp3 from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sidney-crosby-master-baker)**


End file.
